


paint my body gold

by enter_srodulv



Series: tender love and care [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, True Love, excessive use of 'i love you' lol, omg these tags but they're so soft n gentle with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_srodulv/pseuds/enter_srodulv
Summary: The cold metal of Eliott’s rings against his warm skin makes him gasp, and he moans at the thought of one of them being a wedding ring to match Lucas’ own.or: Lucas and Eliott attend a wedding and can't wait to have their own someday.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: tender love and care [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764442
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	paint my body gold

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm just gonna drop this and go,, i needed a break from writing angst so here's the fluffiest smut ever 
> 
> title from 'body gold' by oh wonder
> 
> remember this is a work of fiction and to always stay safe when having sex!! ok enjoyyy

“Wow.” 

Lucas can’t help but stare as Eliott steps out of the ensuite in a black suit like it was made for him. He’s just got a haircut and is clean shaven — Lucas thinks he looks amazing either way, but it’s been a few days since he’s seen Eliott without a bit of facial hair and he’s reminded just how handsome his boyfriend is. 

“If you look this hot attending a wedding I can’t imagine how good you’ll look at your own.”

Eliott smirks at the compliment, watching as Lucas rakes his eyes down his tailored pants. When Lucas looks back up, he’s met with a similar stare and follows it as he looks down at himself, the grey suit on his tan skin.

“Good thing you’ll be there, at the altar, to find out.”

Lucas swoons. He can’t believe he’s lucky enough to have someone like Eliott say they would want to spend their life with him. His heart pounds and he feels warm all over just thinking about getting to love Eliott forever. It makes a goofy smile bloom on Lucas’ face, and it’s soon being kissed when Eliott cradles his face in his hands.

Lucas feels the cool metal of Eliott’s rings on his face as he kisses him, humming into the kiss at the feeling. Something about those fucking rings makes Lucas all hot and bothered, and he can already feel his dress pants getting tighter at the thought of feeling them elsewhere.

But they’re late for Eliott’s family friend’s wedding and now is not the time to be thinking about that. 

*

Eliott holds his hand the whole ceremony, lovingly looking over at him when the vows are being exchanged. They share an intimate moment, like everyone around them has disappeared and they smile because they both see it — that it will be them sharing vows someday. Eliott squeezes his hand; Lucas rubs his thumb back and forth over the hand he’s holding, his way of saying  _ I love you too _ . 

The reception is lovely, about 100 people Lucas doesn’t know all gathered under a tent near the beach on a gorgeous spring day in the south of France. He and Eliott stay the weekend at an oceanside resort courtesy of the bride and it’s the best vacation Lucas could ever imagine.

After the champagne is flowing and the music lures them out to the dance floor for a few hours, they break away from the party and rehydrate at the bar, with only water this time, because they’re in the perfect state of buzzed and don’t want to waste the night not remembering it.

“What do you say,” Eliott whispers in his ear, hands firm on his hips. Lucas gasps when he feels Eliott’s hard-on against his ass. “That we get out of here?”

Lucas is so glad he asks, because watching him all night in that fucking suit has been absolute torture. He leans into the touch, placing his hands on the ones on his hips.

Soon they’re upstairs and back in their suite, hands and lips everywhere.

They’re quick to take off their shoes and jackets, leaving articles of clothing all around the room on their way to the bed. Eliott loosens his tie but leaves it around his neck in favor of pulling Lucas in for another heart-stopping kiss, tongues dancing together not so gracefully.

Eliott starts on the buttons of Lucas’ dress shirt, kissing the skin it exposes as the shirt opens. He reaches for Eliott’s belt and lets the pants drop to the floor, immediately grabbing at the band of his briefs too.

Hands find their way under the crisp fabric of Lucas’ shirt, pushing the material off his shoulders where it falls to the floor. The cold metal of Eliott’s rings against his warm skin makes him gasp, and he moans at the thought of one of them being a wedding ring to match Lucas’ own.

They stumble onto the bed, Lucas’ back hitting the mattress with a light laugh. Eliott climbs on top of him, arms outstretched to hold himself up over Lucas. They take a second to stare into each other’s loving eyes, panting when their crotches brush together. Lucas pulls Eliott’s tie and brings him down for a kiss, hot and wanting.

Eventually Eliott pulls away to undo the buttons on his own shirt, and Lucas is a little sad to see it go but revels in the sight of the skin underneath. He tries to escape the garment but the sleeves around his wrists won’t let him, the cufflinks he was gifted to wear in the way. Eliott groans in frustration and it makes Lucas laugh on the bed.

“What are you laughing at?”

Lucas just shakes his head and kisses his abs as he helps Eliott out of his shirt.

As soon as the shirt is off, Eliott reaches for Lucas’ pants and pulls them with his underwear in one motion.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” he whispers into Lucas’ ear as he keens on the bed. “How do you want me?”

Lucas moans, and he’s thinking too far ahead because what he really wants is to feel Eliott inside him, bare. But the hands roaming his sides makes his stomach burn with desire to feel them now.

“Hands, your hands, please,” Lucas begs, hiking his knees up and already out of breath.

“Anything you want, baby.”

The first finger goes in without much resistance, and Lucas wants to know what it would feel like to have those fucking rings—

“More,” is all Lucas can croak out, pushing down on the finger inside.

Eliott never denies him anything, so he adds another finger and Lucas whines with the new fullness, and he actually screams when the cool metal of the ring is pressed against his rim. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Eliott,” he yells, arching into the feeling.

Eliott looks down at his hand and realization dawns on his features. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t realize—”

If Eliott is apologizing for not removing the rings, he is sorely mistaken.

“No, no, I—feels amazing, please, more, please,” Lucas babbles, gripping Eliott’s wrist so he doesn’t go far.

He nods and continues to stretch him open, fingers curling and rings rubbing his rim with every movement. Lucas almost feels outside of his body at the immense pleasure already, and this could be over way too soon. Lucas wants to feel him, all of him. 

“I’m ready.”

Eliott pulls out his fingers and Lucas sighs at the empty feeling. He watches as Eliott determinedly opens the condom wrapper and a wave of desire washes over him, an urgent need to get what he wants and finally ask for it. 

He takes Eliott’s fumbling hands in his own and Lucas’ heart beats double time when he feels the metal against his fingers. Eliott stops and looks down at him, a silent question in his eyes behind blinding lust. 

Lucas loves him so much. 

Which is what gives him the final boost of courage to move the condom out of Eliott’s hands and say, “Not tonight. I wanna feel you.”

They’ve both been tested and also haven’t slept with anyone else in years — well, Lucas hasn’t slept with anyone but Eliott. And he wouldn’t dream of being with anyone but Eliott for the rest of his life. 

They’ve talked about it before, about how good it would feel with nothing between them, and something about this night just felt  _ right _ . 

“Are you— are you sure?” Eliott asks, because of course he does. But there’s a fire burning behind his eyes like he wants this, just like Lucas. 

He trusts Eliott with his life, and he can’t imagine anything he wants more. 

Lucas bites his lip and nods. “I’m sure. I love you.”

Eliott smiles, and it’s so bright and beautiful and full of love Lucas could cry if he wasn’t so eager to finally feel Eliott —  _ all _ of Eliott — inside of him. 

Lucas watches as his boyfriend puts the condom aside and grabs the lube. 

They kiss with equal sweetness and fervor, Eliott breaking away an inch to say, “I love you so much. So, so, so much.” He kisses Lucas between each word, making even more love bloom in his chest. 

Lucas surrenders to it, their kisses bringing him more life than oxygen could anyway. Eliott pulls his body closer, reminding him that they’re both achingly hard and he gasps at the thought of feeling what he just asked for. 

He moans, arching into Eliott’s body even more. “Please, baby.”

Eliott doesn’t stop kissing him, their lips moving together and tongues searching their way into each other’s mouths. Eliott hums and snakes a hand between them as he strokes himself, covering his length with lube. 

He pulls away enough so that Lucas can see; he watches the silver rings on Eliott’s fingers as they circle his cock and can feel his own bubbling with pre-cum at the sight. 

“Eli,” Lucas pleads, and Eliott finally looks up at him, face flushed and sweat matting some hair to his forehead. 

He looks straight out of Lucas’ dreams, but it’s so much better than anything he could have thought himself. His chest could burst with how much love and adoration he feels in this moment. Lucas’ heart is racing the longer it takes for Eliott to finally push in, a bundle of nerves and excitement in his stomach in anticipation. 

Lucas’ breaths are ragged and one gets caught in his throat when he feels the head of Eliott’s cock at his entrance, not breaching him but just there — only him and Eliott, nothing else. 

“ _ Oh— _ “

Eliott teases again and Lucas actually  _ whines _ . They’ve had plenty of amazing sex before, and he’s has always been loud and responsive, but Lucas can’t recall a time he’s ever been this desperate. He can’t even be bothered to be embarrassed because he’s so needy. 

“I’ve got you, baby, gonna fill you up,” Eliott whispers and finds home in the crook of Lucas’ neck. 

Then they’re both moaning as Eliott pushes in slowly, one long glide until he bottoms out. 

“F-fuck,” Lucas breathes, somewhat painfully. It’s entirely intoxicating, to feel him so close and so  _ much _ — it’s so much Lucas has to close his eyes to take it all in. 

Eliott stays still, letting his boyfriend get used to the intrusion. “Good?” Eliott checks in, his voice hoarse and it only makes Lucas even more turned on. 

Lucas grips at the shoulders above him, eyes squinting shut and bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He nods frantically, because it is. 

“Yeah, unh—feels so fucking good. Just, give me a second.”

He knows it’s taking Eliott every ounce of restraint not to just fuck him senseless, but he reassures him, softly kissing Lucas’ jaw. “It’s okay, we have all the time in the world.”

Eliott makes some space between them so that he can look at Lucas, taking the hand he’s not using to hold himself up to stroke his cheek. 

“So beautiful, my love,” he says like a promise, like a hymn. 

The words and the feeling of Eliott inside him, all around him — it’s enough to have vanilla swimming in his brain and his body relaxes completely. 

The slight discomfort fades and is replaced with need, so he wraps his legs around Eliott’s waist and locks his ankles, bringing them even closer. 

“Okay,” Lucas breathes into his boyfriend’s mouth. “Y-you can move.”

Eliott kisses him again and lets his hips rock back and forth, pulling out slowly and then back in in one swift motion. 

They work up a rhythm with their bodies so close, closer than they’ve ever been before and as close as two people can be before turning into one. Eliott fucks him nice and slow, building up to a relentless pace that has Lucas screaming. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Lucas isn’t even sure what he’s saying, just babbling nonsense in reaction to being taken apart completely. 

He tangles his fingers in Eliott’s hair and moans when he feels those fucking rings on his skin again, tracing lines down his chest and over a nipple. Lucas could come right then and there, but he does everything he can not to before he can feel Eliott’s inside of him. Just the thought makes Lucas writhe on the bed under him.

“Fuck, feels incredible, baby. To finally feel you,” Eliott groans as he fucks into Lucas. 

It’s crazy, Lucas thinks, how they know each other so well. How Eliott knows his body, how they fit together perfectly and how he knows exactly how to make Lucas feel good.

Lucas was busy getting lost to everything he’s feeling that he had his eyes closed the whole time. He opens them then, and finds Eliott’s intense blue-grey — well, almost entirely black, now — eyes on him. 

“You’re perfect, Lucas. All perfect, all mine.”

“All yours.”

It’s not possessive, just true. Lucas is entirely Eliott’s — heart, body, and soul. And Eliott Lucas’.

They’ve lost a bit of momentum now, and Lucas’ hard cock is laying heavy on his stomach. He’s dying to pick up the pace again, to feel what he’s been only fantasizing about.

Lucas flips them over, straddling Eliott on the bed. He watches the surprise on Eliott’s face fade into a grin at their new position, and Lucas takes it as a cue to start rolling his hips. 

The feeling of Eliott bare inside of him continues to take his breath away, and Lucas is so lost in the pleasure again, never having felt anything so intense, so  _ good _ .

His hips keep moving, and suddenly he feels cool metal on the small of his back, hands roaming until they fit over his ass. A wonton moan escapes from deep in Lucas’ throat and his eyes snap open to find Eliott’s again.

The eyes he finds are half-lidded and Eliott’s mouth is open in a silent moan, eyebrows knitted together in pleasure. Lucas can’t look away, cursing himself for ever missing the sight of Eliott coming undone below him.

Lucas shakes his head at a loss for whatever he did to deserve the most beautiful person inside and out. “God, you’re unreal. I’m so fucking lucky.” 

Lucas moves with intent, bouncing on Eliott’s cock and pushing back into the hands on his ass. Eliott grips the flesh harder as he picks up the pace. Lucas can already feel heat coiling in his stomach; it doesn’t take long to find his prostate, and Lucas all but screams at the overwhelming feeling.

His hips move erratically trying to find that spot again but his thighs are burning from exertion. Eliott groans out of the need to chase their climax and flips them over again, looming over Lucas, tight muscles and sweaty skin and all.

Eliott thrusts deep into him and Lucas arches into it, pushing back on Eliott’s cock where it’s buried inside. He does it again, rubbing over Lucas’ spot every time. Lucas can feel Eliott’s balls tighten when they hit the delicate skin on his ass.

“I—I’m close, do you want me to—” Eliott starts, his hips stuttering as if he should pull out.

Lucas reaches a hand to Eliott’s face which makes him look up from where they’re connected, and he looks so gone it makes Lucas’ stomach flutter. He doesn’t want Eliott to pull out, not when he’s so close to getting what he wants. Lucas wraps his legs around him again and gasps when his dick brushes against Eliott’s torso.

“No, please, I’m close too,” Lucas pants, digging his heels into Eliott’s back. “I want— want to come when you do. In—in me.”

Lucas swears he can feel Eliott’s dick pulse where it’s deep in his ass, and he needs to come, like  _ now _ .

“Kiss me,” Lucas pleads, and Eliott does.

Eliott reaches a hand under Lucas’ back, lifting him slightly from the mattress where his skin was sticking to the sheets with sweat. He brings their bodies so close that their chests are flesh against one another, not a point of their bodies not touching.

Eliott pulls out all the way until just the head of his cock is still inside and snaps his hips forward, hitting the special spot inside Lucas that makes him scream. Eliott alternates from quick thrusts to long, deep ones that have Lucas going absolutely wild, punching gasps and  _ ah, ah, ahs  _ out of his throat. 

“Mm, fuck, Lucas, I’m gonna—” Eliott breathes onto his lips.

“Come inside me, please, baby. Wanna feel it, wanna feel you,” Lucas begs, panting hard as he feels his own orgasm approaching fast.

Eliott reaches for Lucas’ cock, stroking it lightly to the pace of his hips. On the next thrust Eliott comes deep inside Lucas, hot and intense. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, yes—” Lucas groans at the feeling of Eliott’s cum inside of him and the rough glide of the rings against his dick, and it’s embarrassing that it’s enough to make him finish too. Eliott strokes him through his orgasm as Lucas spills in his hand and onto their bellies.

Eliott crashes his forehead against Lucas’ collarbone, breath fanning over the sweat on the skin there. Lucas rubs a soothing hand over his boyfriend’s back as they both come down from their high.

Lucas realizes that Eliott is still in him and so is his cum, and it’s as if Eliott can read his mind because he starts to pull out, the slide wet and warm against his sensitive walls. Lucas sighs at the emptiness and his hole flutters with the loss as some of the cum slowly drips out and onto his rim.

“Unh,” he moans at the feeling, and Eliott looks at his own pleasure dripping out of Lucas’ hole. When he flicks his eyes back up at Lucas they have this dark look in them. 

Eliott finally lets go of Lucas’ softened dick and takes two fingers to his hole, swiping the cum that spills out. He doesn’t take his eyes off Lucas' when he slowly brings his hand up towards his boyfriend’s mouth, a silent question in his eyes.

Lucas nods and opens his mouth to let the two fingers slip inside, eagerly sucking them down to the knuckle. Eliott’s gaze is fixed on his fingers slowly fucking in and out of Lucas’ mouth. Lucas whimpers when he tastes both of them on his tongue and feels the metal against his lips.

“Fuck, Lucas,” Eliott breathes. They’re sure they would be rock hard again if not for the fact they both just came.

Lucas licks his lips when he releases the fingers from his mouth; Eliott is quick to replace them with his own lips, kissing him hard. 

After a while Eliott pulls back, and softly says: “My love. You look so beautiful like this.”

Lucas blushes, smiling lazily at him. He knocks their foreheads together and feels Eliott nuzzle his nose against his cheek, making him giggle.

“I love you, more than anything.”

Eliott rolls them over so that they’re laying on their sides, running the hand not still covered in their release through the tangled strands of Lucas’ hair.

“Gorgeous, I could look at you forever,” Eliott continues, and Lucas pushes him away at the compliment, he loves him so much it’s actually insane. 

He thinks he’d let him though — look at him forever. And he would look back.

Lucas laughs lightly, “You’re so romantic after you come.”

Eliott laughs too. “And you’re so shy,” he nudges.

Lucas looks away at that, biting his cheek and aware of the crimson blush already on his face. 

“Hey, look at me,” Eliott says, tilting Lucas’ face up to meet their eyes. “That was— it was amazing, to be so close to you. I love you, Lucas.”

And it hits him again, just how well Eliott knows how to make him feel better, how he never lets Lucas get away with pushing his feelings down. He used to not like that, just because it caused him to step out of his comfort zone, but after years of being with Eliott it doesn’t seem as scary anymore. Now, he loves that about Eliott; he’s always so open and doesn’t judge Lucas at all, just always there for him when he’s ready to talk about whatever he’s feeling. 

Lucas gives him a small smile, looking up through his eyelashes. Seeing Eliott’s face light up is enough to make him cry, but he fights the tears because he’d rather just bask in the warm feeling of Eliott’s unconditional love.

He reaches over to hug Eliott close to him, and smiles when his boyfriend hums happily into his chest. 

“Yeah, it was. To feel you like that, it was better than I ever imagined. I love you.” 

For some reason it’s easier to say it into his hair instead of into the open, but Lucas still gets afraid sometimes. He still gets afraid, but he’s also brave. He’s brave because he knows that Eliott will love him no matter what.

They’re still in a daze from the sex, and their heart rates hsve slowed down enough to make them drowsy. Lucas could fall asleep if not for the sticky feeling between his legs and on his stomach, so he nudges at Eliott who has his eyes closed against his pillow next to him.

“Hey, if you love me, take me to the shower,” Lucas teases. Eliott grumbles, not wanting to get up. “You kinda made a mess here, so come on.”

Eliott sighs with an unimpressed look but gets out of bed anyway; Lucas laughs in victory and climbs up so that Eliott can carry him to the ensuite. They wash each other’s hair and bodies, reveling in the perfect water pressure of the hotel shower and drawing hearts on the steamy glass.

Lucas almost hates to not feel Eliott anymore, but it’s okay when he’s right there with him, not going anywhere.

“Me too, you know.”

“What?” Eliott asks as he rinses his hair.

“I could look at you forever, too.”

Eliott smiles and kisses him. “I can’t wait.”

Lucas can’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
